


Fuck It

by TerraVortex



Category: RWBY, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I just wrote, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraVortex/pseuds/TerraVortex
Summary: In which the author decides that the operating system for video games are sentient, and so are movie plots.





	Fuck It

Taro Yamada accepts the confession of Osana Nagiri, his childhood friend, with a small bit of hesitation, but even more joy. Why would he not feel joy? He just became the boyfriend of an untouchable beauty. While they were childhood friends, he believed that that was all that kept them together, and if they lived in normal society, he wouldn't be very far off. Unfortunately, he lived in Fantasy Japan. As their faces drew together, lips parting,

Taro found himself in his room, alone.

What?

The calendar claimed it was April 1st. Wasn't it April 5th?

Taro, being the bland idiot he is, went on with his day, and forgot about the confession.

This happened four more times. Taro could not ignore it anymore, he was stuck in a some sort of time loop.

Four more times, and Taro found that the only person who changed their schedule each loop was Ayano Aishi.

Being the idiot he is, he decided that killing her might work to make the looping stop. If not, the loop would just restore her, right?

The Yandere System panicked, it had no parameters for this situation! In it's idiotic flailing, it managed to hit Taro from his own spot in the game into some Western cartoon that was opened on the computer. What the fuck Microsoft.

Taro went flying onto the bullhead and hit a blonde boy, who fell off the edge and died. The RWBY plot decided this was unnaceptable and turned the intruder into Jaune.

The System decided that this was unnaceptable and turned Jaune back into Taro.

The Plot said that of someone were to replace Jaune, it should at least be a cute girl.

The System agreed, cute is justice after all, and turned Taro into Ayano Aishi.

The Plot decided that this was fine.

* * *

Ayano decided that she was confused. She was about to bump into someone and ended up in a goddamned winged blimp.

 


End file.
